WikiCoin Wiki
'WikiCoin' - Cryptocurrency of the people WikiCoin is a decentralized cryptocurrency that is based on open source Quark-concept of random 8 algorithm hashing function for CPU-only mining. It is designed to permit fast and secure digital transactions among people around the globe. WikiCoin intends to introduce a free quality service to manage online transaction payments internationally. WikiCoin supports transparency and open source to maintain a sustainable and reliable digital transaction method. WikiCoin transactions are fast and they are notified by the network within few minutes. WikiCoin transaction process is secured by the miners who dedicate their computer processing power to maintain the network together. Every new and existing miner creates stability and strengthens the WikiCoin network. WikiCoin offers a user-friendly way to store value into digital form with easy access, requiring only a Internet connection. A cryptocurrency like WikiCoin can be used for example as a funding tool for associations, start ups and companies. 'Community | Collaboration | Internationality' The rock bottom of WikiCoin will be the community itself. Just like Wikipedia, WikiCoin will encourage the community to develop and promote services and platforms even further. WikiCoin users will be granted a part of the responsibility for the future development of projects and services around WikiCoin cryptocurrency. WikiCoin Development team will work together with the whole community as a big organism to reach the goals. WikiCoin has a long-term goal. Collaboration is one of the corner stones of WikiCoin and as a group project the Development Team of WikiCoin will encourage the community members to join for developing to gain bounties and prizes offered. After launch, anyone interested to add his/her personal skills, abilities, knowledge or expertise on behalf of the community are warmly welcomed! Working together benefits everybody in the WikiCoin community and it creates a tight bond between each other. This is something very precious that we aim to achieve with the collaborative teamwork. The mission of WikiCoin is to enable a fast and secure transaction service and to spread it all over to every citizen of the world. Knowledge and information about WikiCoin is also intent to translate for as many languages as possible to provide international support. 'WikiCoin Specifications' *'Quark random 8 algorithm hashing funcion for CPU-only mining' *'Total number of 30,000,000 WikiCoins' *'Average of 30sec Block Generation' *'Block halving at 81,000 block' *'50 WikiCoins Block Reward' *'Multiple-Step Hashing' *'0,5% Pre-mine' *'P2P-Port: 18455' *'RPC-Port: 18456' 'Downloads' https://bitcointalk.org/index.php?topic=444014.0 Source: https://github.com/wikicoin-project/wikicoin Windows Wallet: https://mega.co.nz/#!NBQW0ZYZ!-iCtaEPWKr2cIp39K32eGjt6jdfC1mAKid16HkGKRXU MacOS Wallet: https://www.dropbox.com/s/pbv38yfsqc4r0o9/WikiCoin-Qt-MacOSX.zip 'WikiCoin Wallet setup' #Download WikiCoin-Qt wallet #Launch the WikiCoin-Qt #Create wikicoin.conf -file: Windows: *Type %appdata% to search. *Open the Roaming-folder and search WikiCoin-folder and open it. *Create a New Text Document into the folder. Right click to edit the document. *Add following into the New Text Document: :: rpcuser=yourusername rpcpassword=yourpassword rpcport=18456 port=18455 testnet=0 listen=1 daemon=1 server=1 gen=0 rpcallowip=127.0.0.1 rpcconnect=127.0.0.1 addnode=''69.85.86.195 *Save the file to the ''WikiCoin -folder named as wikicoin.conf + set file save input to .all files *Restart WikiCoin-Qt and start mining! 'Wikicoin Mining' *Launch WikiCoin-Qt *Go to: Help -> Debug. (You can now type into the WikiCoin-Qt console to give it commands.) *Type: setgenerate true -1 (It will set all available CPU's to start mine WikiCoins.) **You should be mining WikiCoins now! *Type: getmininginfo to see the WikiCoin blockchain stats and your mining speed (hash/s). *You can always type: help to see all the available commands. ---- WikiPIC2.jpg WikiPIC3.jpg WikiCoinPic.png WikiCoinAcceptedHere.jpg WikiCoinLAUNCHPLANET.jpg Category:Browse Category:Cryptocurrency